Episode 3-16
Summary In Rindhallow, Chandra asks Laila whether she sent all the letters. She confirms that, and Chandra asks whether she has anything to say about the content of the letters. She says that she doesn't have any, as she knows that Chandra made the decision after thinking it through. Chandra says that she would've been on the list if she wasn't his summoner, and Laila says that she would sacrifice herself willingly. She says that everyone on the list would do that, because Chandra would use his Insight ability to only choose people who are able to sacrifice their lives for the world. She remarks that Insight is a useful ability, in that it gives one the ability to grasp the opponent's intentions, predicting their actions. Chandra says that this isn't necessarily true, and that there's no such thing as knowing all human beings' feelings. He changes how he looks, trying to provoke Laila into admitting whether she hates him or not. He asks whether she is sure of her feelings, and Laila says that he's too shameless for her to make any comment. Chandra tells her to keep being so arrogant, and that she'll see him in Hell for thousands of years. Laila asks whether she will be able see him only in Hell, since he worded it as if he won't be able to see her if she doesn't go to Hell. She says that it has irked her as for a long time. She hears that humans who live nice peaceful lives would go to Heaven, so she wonders why one can only see a god in Hell. She speculates that gods can't enter Heaven, and when Chandra remains silent, she says that this must be it. She tells Chandra that she isn't going to paradise either way. In Kalibloom, Parr is meeting with some people. One magician expresses her annoyance at Parr, since Parr called her and the others in the middle of the night to remember a memory from 7 years ago. She says it's impossible to remember, since it's been so long since then and they were far away. Parr retorts that they threw magic at him, so they should at least remember any thing about, like a pattern on the culprit's face or something. The woman interrupts her and says that they aren't Halfs, only magicians with normal eyesight, and the others debate in the background about whether what color the culprit's clothes was. The woman turns to Parr and asks her how they would remember the face of the culprit if they can't remember the hair and face colors, and a person chimes in saying that if they had used 'Hunter's Eyes', they would have seen it properly. Another person remembers that someone was indeed wearing the item, but everyone stops talking when they try remembering who that person was. After a period of silence, the magicians start talking about food, and invite Parr to go out with them. Parr refuses, saying that she will be meeting Teo soon, and after they go, she starts doubting herself and wondering whether she was wrong. In Teo's house, Gandharva is telling Teo and Parr a convincing backstory about Maruna as the four of them eat. His backstory is that 'Runa-hyung' is a half that retained a surafied vocal tract, who was constantly doubted to be a superior sura before the Cataclysm because of his immense power, and thus had to hide his power or build more trust with people than others have to. Teo expresses her sympathies, and Gandharva says that it is okay, because she trusted them enough to let them come into the city with her. Parr was staring at Maruna throughout the whole exchange, so in sura speech, Gandharva asks Maruna why the Yaksha half keeps looking at him, and Maruna says that he does not know. Teo asks whether Parr is interested in Maruna, since she's keeps staring at him, and Parr absent-mindedly says yes. She realizes what she said in a moment, then vehemently and strongly denies being interested in a rotten bastard like him. She apologizes when she calms down, saying that she was thinking of someone else. Teo asks if she was was worried that he will be a strong contender, since this year the Fighter Championship will be held. Parr denies that, and Teo says that she was kidding. Parr feels frustrated that she can't convince Teo alone, and that's when Elwin comes, apologizing to Teo for being late. 3-016 unable to remember.png|What... umm, yeah 3-016 Parr's memory.png|killed my friends 3-016 rude.png|Don't be rude 3-016 Elwin.png|Sorry I'm late Currygom's comment You do remember Elwin... right? You should... Afterword Chandra, who's mostly used to having the body of a 2nd-year middle schooler. (~8th grader, 14 years old in Western years) Even though he can change his age of appearance, he's mostly used to the age he displays most often. He must think that a size that's not too big and not too small is best. Notice that Laila is now wearing flats instead of her usual heels. He worried for about 3 seconds that they would get suspicious if he avoids vegetables The omurice with lots of vegetables is reminiscent of the green tea noodles from Season 1. Parr is eating meat right in front of Maruna, but he's eating mostly vegetables in order to avoid suspicion. Getting treated like this Maruna is the type who would be very appealing to Garuda clan girls who are at the same stage as him. He was very popular with girls when he lived with the Garuda clan as a youngster! But... He was stuck in 2nd stage for 700 years, while the other girls in his age group all developed... Then he was looked after by the Gandharva clan, but wasn't popular among them... After the Cataclysm he returned to the Garuda clan, but he ended up being beaten to make him develop... and he managed to level up to 4th stage just like that, but there are no longer any girls around to discover Maruna's charms... T_T Open your eyes! Look around you! What will be Elwin's first reaction next episode? Notes * Currygom mentioned in her afterword for Episode 3-9 that Chandra would not appear older very often. * The magician with gray-brown hair and glasses previously appeared in Episode 2-70. She was among the group of magicians who blasted Gandharva, and she also told off Asha when she suggested they retreat to the city. References